


The voice of an angel

by louisinsideharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Blind Harry, Cute Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisinsideharry/pseuds/louisinsideharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Harry Louis' voice sounds like an angel, and for all he knows he might be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It’s mid-November and Harry needs a new good book to read. He is in his dorm at the university where he studies music for his first year. The university’s library is just on the other side of the garden the school have and the school is right behind the library. So Harry has walked past it a few times, but never really been there. Today that will change.

Why he’s never been there before is because for Harry it is scary going new places and not know a room, how big or small it is, if there is stairs or sharp edges. Considering all the book shelves there are in a library it might be hard for a blind man like Harry to find his way around. Also Harry being extremely clumsy does not help.

After his last lesson was over he didn’t walk over the garden to his dorm building, instead he walked right into the smell of books. The librarian quickly saw Harrys cane and walked towards him.

“Hello, anything I can help you with?” a slightly low woman’s voice spoke to him, he could hear that she was standing in front of him, only a few inches apart. 

“Yes, I would very much appreciate a braille novel.” He tried being polite, but with this woman so close it was rather hard. It’s not like she is invading his personal space, but its is too close for him to feel safe in this unknown room. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, the only braille books we have is for the studies.” There was a little pause before the voice spoke up again. “The local library is just a few blocks down, I’m sure they have some. I can close here and walk you there? Only if you want of course.” 

After a moment of silence Harry thanked her and they exchanged names, the lady closed the library and walked with Harry a few blocks. There was no talking between the two individuals just a comfortable silence, at least Harry thought so. He was a bit busy remembering the way for his walk home. It didn’t take more than 15 minutes or so before they stopped.

“The library is just in this door, I live not far from here, but if you want I can walk you back too?” Harry was lucky this woman is so polite because if not he’d probably sit in his dorm on his bed alone and feel like a failure once again, but now he’s out further then he’s been before. 

“Thank you very much, but I’ve been to the grocery store that we passed so I believe I can find my way home. Its good that we didn’t cross any roads.” He smiles at her and turn to the door and he is yet again met with the small of books. 

Harry is not sure what to do now after the door has closed, he is not sure where to go or if anyone sees him. He starts with small movements with his cane, and yes he can definitely take a few steps forwards. 

It takes a few moments for Louis, the librarian, to notice him because he is doing his homework, but when he does Harry is almost with his desk. Maybe Louis goes blind there too for a minute because holy hell does Louis think that this man is beautiful. He has only ever heard about tall men with curly long hair and he’s not sure if his mind is playing him like the foolish boy he is. 

It’s not like Harry is waiting for anything to happen, but he can hear a person breathing so he would very much appreciate it if that someone spoke up. 

“Am- am I in the wrong place?” Harry says a bit unsure. 

“No! no, not if you’re supposed to be in the library then you’re not in the wrong place.” Harry’s met with a bit high, but at the same time a manly voice not far from him. 

“Oh that’s good, I was kind of scared there for a minute if the woman following me here had tricked me.” Harry said with a laugh and oh god Louis is embarrassed, maybe it’s a good thing the man is blind. 

“Well I can assure you that you’re in the right place. May I help you? Any specific books?” Louis sais trying to stay calm because he has read that those who are blind can hear emotions in other people’s voice. 

“I would like a braille book, do you have ‘The perks of being a wallflower’?”

“Let me just check.” Harry can hear him typing something on his computer and there’s a short silence before the guy says that they don’t have that book. Harrys smile fades and he’s about to say thanks and then head out, but the man speaks up again.

“um I can ask other libraries if they have it and see if they can send the book to me, if you want that book I’ll get you it. For now, we have other ones?” Harry can hear the hope in his voice so he starts smiling. He asks what theme Harry would like to read.

Louis is reading up the titles they have in teen romance when Harry hear one that sounds at least a bit good. 

“Can you read what ‘The luckiest girl’ is about?” He is a bit curios and also got a bit exited because this boy seems like a great guy. Just when he said it he takes a step further so when he moves his cane it hits the desk. A quick ‘sorry’ leaves his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to care much about it.

“Yeah of course I can, let me see..” it only takes a millisecond before he starts telling Harry about the book. If the title weren’t clear enough, it’s about a girl named Shelly who is about to discover the magic of falling in love. Harry has never experienced that feeling before, no one has shown him such attention for him to do so. 

“It sounds cliché,” they both laughs a bit, its not like Harry has a favourite sound, but he kind of do; children laughing, but this mans laugh is definitely his new favourite sound and he wishes to hear a lot more of it. “do you want me to go get it?” Louis asks him after the laughter dies down.

“Yes please, oh and can you bring ‘Love letters’ too?” He tries to say it to his face, but the man is moving so fast.

“Will do, you can just use my chair. Shall I show you where it is?” Harry gives a little nod and after a minute he’s taking the librarians hand, it’s so soft that Harry almost won’t let it go. Then he can feel a char and slowly sits down when the guy goes to find the books. 

The desk is a bit messy, Harry can feel text books and notepads laying open all over it. He doesn’t want to touch too much in case there is something he might spill over it all. When Harry can hear the guy’s footsteps coming closer he starts to stand up from the chair he borrowed. 

“No, just sit, it’s fine.” Harry can hear Louis coming close to him and sit down on his knees beside him. 

“Okay so you wanna borrow both?” Harry says a quick yes before Louis speaks up again. “You haven’t borrowed anything here before?” 

“No” 

“Okay then I just need you name and mail.” Louis says, typing in on his computer.

“’m Harry Styles.” Louis turn his head to look at him.

“That fits you, you’ve got style.” Harry lets out a little laugh.

“Well it’s not like I can really see what I wear.” He sais rubbing his fingers together.

“Believe me, you look good.” It takes a moment before Louis turns around again, it’s only because Louis doesn’t want this to be the last time he sees Harry. 

Louis puts the two books in a plastic bag for Harry and give it to him, then he follows Harry to the door.

“I’m Louis by the way.”

“Hi Louis, nice meeting you.” 

“Nice meeting you too! By the time you come back to the library I will be holding the book you want in me hands!” 

“Thanks, that’s very kind of you Louis.” Then Harry starts walking towards the dorms with a big smile on his face.

That was the first time Harry met Louis, and Louis met Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis has been working every possible hour for him to work after the day he met Harry for him to be the one working when Harry comes back to the library. He has been looking everywhere for “The perks of being a wallflower”, but it just seems like the book hasn’t been translated to braille yet. He has another idea though that he hopes Harry will like. It takes everything in him not to just send him an email, but he can’t seem desperate. 

The long hours in the library are driving him crazy and it has been two weeks now, where is Harry? 

Finally, on Saturday Louis sees someone walking past the library several times and figures that Harry doesn’t actually know where the library is, considering he’s only been there one time and he is, you know, blind. He slowly steps outside and surly there he is, looking a bit lost.

“Harry?” Harry slowly turns around to the sound of the voice before he replies with a slow and low voice “Louis?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you looking for the library or?” He is leaning against the door frame, not sure if Harry is here because of the library or not. 

“Yes I was actually, I knew it was around here somewhere.” He let out a small laugh. Louis opens the door wilder so they both can step inside. When they are at his desk Harry carefully feels the table before he put a plastic bag on it.

“I’ve read the books, very good ones.” Louis takes them out of the bag and scan them in the system so his boss knows they are returned. Louis can see that Harry feels a bit awkward because of the way he is standing and the way he is holding his hands. 

“um when it comes to the book you actually wanted, I’ve looked around everywhere and the only way I can get it is if we pay for it and I’m not allowed to do that, so I asked my boss, but he can’t just order one book.” Harry bites his lip and nods. 

“Well thanks for-“ Louis cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. 

“Before you say anything, I, or like every Friday I read for children and I wouldn’t care if I’d had to spend an extra hour reading for you, if you want?” Louis didn’t mean for it to sound so fast forward, but fuck it. Harry is extremely good looking and it would be a bad thing no to get to know him.

“You wouldn’t mind that?” Harry sais and Louis can see a small smile grow on his lips.

“No, of course not! You can come around after I’ve read for the children, or wait, would you rather have me over at your dorm?” He thinks out loud. 

“That’s really kind of you, maybe it would be for the best if you came over to mine? But you don’t have to do anything, that’s fine too.” Harry says, Louis can tell that he is nervous.  
Louis gets up from his chair and goes around the table to where Harry stands. Harry can hear him coming and follow his footsteps from the sound of it. When Louis is right in front of him Harry tries his best to look at him and not in whatever direction his eyes wanted to look in. He can’t actually control it, but he likes to think it makes a difference. 

“Harry, I would love to!” Louis is not entirely sure, but he thinks that is a small blush creeping up on Harrys cheeks. “So I’m closing up in about 20 minutes, do you want to just wait so you can show me where you live and we can start the book?” Harry nods towards the sound of his voice.

“Here take my chair, I’m just gonna sort this books out.” 

The 20 minutes pass by fast. There’s been two people that Louis had to help, but other than that he’s just been talking to Harry and gotten the book they will be reading in just a few minutes now. 

Louis has closed the library and the two boys are now walking back to campus. It’s weird how calm Harry is considering that they don’t really know each other, Harrys mum warned him about taking a liking to people that fast, but Harry has been too lonely these past months and a Louis in his life wouldn’t hurt a fly. His mum doesn’t even have to know. 

They are halfway there when Louis just can’t hold it inside anymore. “You look good today Harry” Harry drags his hand over the fabric and wow Louis hadn’t noticed it before, it’s just the second time they are together, but fuck off, his hands are big and very nice. The sexy kind of nice. 

“Oh thanks, I don’t really know how I look, but it felt nice, also my sister helped me pick out some clothes including this when she helped me shop like two weeks ago or so.” Harry already felt insecure about talking too much about himself. 

It was like Louis could feel it and Harry thought that was why he asked more questions. “She sounds nice, does she live nearby?” It takes a minute for Harry to reply because he has to locate himself, it’s hard for him to walk, talk and go in the right direction at the same time. Multitasking isn’t his strongest side. 

“Well she lives in London, but it’s not that close. I’d have to take the underground which I’m terrified of.” Harry is taking up his keys, because they have now reached the complex of the dorms, when Louis answers.

“Oh, what about taxi then?” Louis asks, and to Harry it sounds like he genuinely care and wants to know. 

“I’ve tried that, turns out taxi drivers are not people to trust, I don’t know if I get the right change back which he used for his own good.” 

“No! That bastard, ugh some people are just pure mean.” Louis puts a hand on Harrys shoulder to show his concern, Harry gives him a small nod before he opens the door to his dorm.

It’s bigger than a usual dorm, bigger than what Louis had when he was in uni at least. It has a small kitchen right when you enter and then there’s a quite bigger “living room” Harry has a small table in one end of the room where he probably eats his food, a desk right under his window and in the other end of the room there is a king sized bed with a tv on the wall opposite side of it. On the other side of the wall from the table is a door, which Louis thinks it’s the bathroom. 

“Welcome to my little place.” Harry says with a big smile on his face. “You must be hungry, let me get you something.” Harry walks over to the kitchen and start feeling on the cabins until he gets to the fridge. “I have pasta salad, some lasagne and I do believe I’ve got some noodles here.” 

“Harry that’s very nice of you to offer, but I don’t need anything, I remember how it was to be a uni student.” Louis lets out a little laugh because he was broke 24/7 and he still went out with the boys to have some drinks and he’d spent more time working than actually studying. 

“Yeah I don’t have much, you don’t mind sitting in my bed do you? It’s just I haven’t gotten any other comfortable sitting places.” 

“That’s fine.” 

Harry makes his way over to the bed, places his pillows up against the wall and sits down. At this point Louis wonders what he has gotten himself into. He’s looking at Harry with lust in his eyes and he should not do that! And he knows it! But he really can’t help it, Harry is hot and there is no denying it. 

He pulls himself together and sits down beside Harry and makes himself comfortable for a bit of reading. 

“Okay, ready?” Harry gives him a simple nod and smiles. “Part 1. August 25, 1991. Dear friend, I am writing to you…” 

They sit like this for a while, Louis reading and Harry listening. It is a nice moment for the both of them. Before they know it Louis’ phone rings. 

“Sorry I gotta take this. Hi, okay I will, I don’t know when, yeah bye.” Louis takes a deep breath before telling Harry that; “It was my flatmate asking me if I could pick up toilet paper on my way home. Ugh he literally can’t do anything other than throw parties.”

“Oh, well the parties must be good though?” Harry asks.

“Yeah at first, but lately it has been too many so lately I’ve been over at my friends’ place because I’d rather not be home, but when I do get home I always walk in on someone doing it in my bed and it’s so fucking gross!” 

“Ohh” Harry can’t help the giggle that escapes his mouth, it’s a bit funny, the way Louis says it makes it a bit funny. “Well don’t worry, no one has done it on this bed so.” And Harry laughs until he realises what he just said. It gets quiet for a minute and it’s a bit awkward, for Harry at least. 

“No one?” Louis says and Harry knows what he means by that.

“No one.” Not even himself. “But come on, who wants to have sex with the blind guy?! I don’t even know where to put it!” Harry closes his eyes and turns away. Louis can’t help but feel extremely sorry for him. If he could offer himself he would, but that’s not really an option right now. 

Louis gives him some time and space before he takes his own hand and puts two fingers on Harrys jaw and pulls his head towards himself. 

“Why do you do that? I can’t even see you.” Harry says with a sad tone. Louis wonders how this conversation turned so sad and serious. 

“Well I can see you and I want to.” There’s a moment of silence before Louis speaks up again. “It’s not a bad thing that you haven’t done it, it makes the first time even more special if you do it with someone you really and truly love. And when it comes to the fact that you don’t know where it goes then I’m sure you will find out right away when you’re in the position with the circumstances.”

“No? How? I cannot see.” He’s frowning by now and to Louis he doesn’t look so sad anymore, but rather curious about this all. Actually Louis is a bit glad that he is talking about this to Harry because this will so bring them closer and make them more than just ´Louis the guy who reads` and ´Harry the guy who listens` 

“But you kind of see with your hands? Right? That’s the way you look at things, that’s the way you reed, that’s the way you see.” 

“Yeah I guess.”

“I don’t know how much you know about sex, but before you actually put it in it is normal, or like common to loosen the person up a bit, here you do use your fingers, so here you can look, kind of. Do you understand what I’m getting at?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Harry nods. He never thought that Louis would be so helpful when he first met him, but then again Louis was a really nice guy from the start. 

“I’m sure you’ll get some sooner or later, with time comes great pleasure.” The both of them smile and Louis really don’t want to go. “Well I guess I better get going before the supermarket closes” Louis starts to get up from the bed and Harry follows.  
“Oh I’m sorry I kept you so long.”

“No, no don’t be. This was nice. So next Saturday, same time, or Friday?” Louis says as he is putting on his jacket. 

“It’s fine with me whenever.” Louis is standing towards Harry, but he has his hand on the doorknob.

“Maybe I could get your number?” Louis says before he even thinks the words.

“Yeah.” Harry says his phone number and tells Louis to text him when he gets home so he can get his number and know that he got home safe both in one.

When Louis leaves Harry don’t really know what to do, it just got a bit lonely now that he’s gone. It’s a bit pathetic really, but he ends up laying in his bed waiting for his phone to make a sound. 

The moment Louis walks in his door to the flat his flatmate is in his face. He really just wants to relax a bit in his bed now, it has been a long day after all. Thank god Sundays exists. It doesn’t take long before he tells Louis that he wants to have a party Friday night. Oh well, again. How come he never gets tired of partying 24/7, yeah Louis did it a lot before, but he’s older now. 

´How’s Friday for you? He’s having a party again at 8-ish, can I come around then? And yes I will lock my door this time, Louis xx.` 

it doesn’t take long for Harry to answer. 

´Got no plans so that’s fine. You can come whenever, I am not doing anything, but 8 is fine x.`

The next week goes by fast for both of them. Louis works some hours at the library and Harry has some classes, but at the end of the day they somehow end up texting or talking on the phone. It feels like they have gotten a lot closer. 

When Thursday is coming around Louis has to help his flatmate with buying alcohol, chips and soda. Also he has to put away all his expensive and breakable stuff that are in the kitchen or living groom in his room so he doesn’t have to buy new ones in case someone breaks something. 

On purpose he buys a bit extra snacks so he can bring it to Harrys. He finds himself very excited for going back there and very happy that they aren’t reading at the library. It’s like being at his dorm makes it a bit friendlier and cosy. Like they might end up being friends. 

When he is finish reading for the group of children on Friday he closes the library and tries to get home as fast as possible. He has to shower, find some nice and comfortable clothes, lock his door, bring the snacks and book before he heads over to Harry. 

He is outside the dorms half an hour before planned, but it doesn’t matter. Harry lets him in right away and they hit it off again like they have known each other forever. 

“I not-so-accidently bought some extra chips and soda for the party so I just took it with me so we could eat it. I hope you like it, it’s just normal salt chips and a coke.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, because it wasn’t really a question, so he grabs two glasses from Harrys kitchen and walks over to Harrys bed. He places the coke and glasses on the nightstand and the chips bag in his lap after he’s made himself comfortable. Harry slowly follows and sit beside him, he takes the pillow that Louis placed up against the wall and places it on the bed right beside Louis’ thigh.

“Can I lay here?” Harry tries to look at Louis, but it’s a bit too much to the left and he ends up looking at the desk he has under the window. Louis thinks it’s cute ether way. 

“It is your bed Harry; you lay however you want. It’s totally fine by me.” 

When Harry tries to put his head on the pillow, he misses and his head ends up on Louis’ thigh, he mutters a quick and shy apology before finding the pillow and places his head where he wants it right now. 

All through the reading none of them each chips, Louis because it will disturb the reading, Harry because he doesn’t want it to get stuck in his throat. 

When Louis has been reading for a while he’s voice starts to get sore and Harry tells him to stop right away, not wanting something for his own benefit to be for the worse for someone else. Now as they have finished the reading they eat some chips and drink some soda while talking together. 

They end up learning much about each other like Harry gets to know that Louis finished uni last semester, he studied to be a teacher, but as it is now there is no jobs out on the marked so he is just working at the library to earn money while he waits for the right job opportunity. And Louis learns that Harry is in his last year of uni, studies music where he takes classes like song writing, guitar, vocals and production. He also learns that Harry likes reading books because his mum used to read a lot to him when he was younger. They also get to know some small details about one another, Harry wants a cat and grow his hair out, Louis wants a kid and start playing football again. 

It goes on like this, them talking for hours, not just about themselves, but about whatever falls them in. They have a great time really. When Louis leaves, bit late actually, they both feel a twinge of sadness. It is okay though because they made plans to have lunch together at the bakery down town tomorrow. 

Louis’ flat is a mess when he gets back home, the party has come to an end, but there are still some people in the sofa. He doesn’t care about them and goes straight to his door, finds the key and unlocks the door. 

When the both of them goes to bed that night and dream of one another then no one has to know. 

~

Harry has been thinking a lot about the whole doing it concept and figures that he maybe should be prepared for when it actually happens to him. Life can’t let him die a virgin after all. He knows there’s a sex store down the street, he only knows this because he took a right when he was supposed to take a left when Gemma had invited him to lunch one time. 

So after Tuesdays classes Harry heads down town to go shopping. He can’t find the store right away, but eventually he’s standing in the little shop. The man working there helps him with finding what Harry needs and when he walks out he is two packs with condoms and two different flavoured, vanilla and strawberry, lube bottles richer. 

When Harry gets home there’s something else in the plastic bag too. He has absolute no idea about what it is so he snaps a quick photo of it and send it to Louis.

´When I got home I had this extra box in my bag that I did not buy, pls tell me what it is ??`

it takes Louis 10 minutes to reply, but when he sees the message he has to look twice because why the fuck is Harry sending him pics of dildos?

And oh Louis thinks to himself when he sees what harry had written. 

´Oh. My. God. They literally gave you a dildo !!` 

´What?!?`

´Open it !` 

´Way ahead of you x`

It takes some time for Harry to open the box, but when he does he feels it, he sees it.

´No way, I wonder if I paid for that`

´Send me a pic of the receipt, I have to know !!!`

´I don’t have it`

´I know you have it and I already know where you have been show it to me plsss`

Well okay so he sends Louis a pic of the receipt and hope he doesn’t laugh his ass of when he sees that Harry bought flavoured lube. 

´You didn’t pay for it, lucky those are a bit expensive ;)` 

Harry doesn’t know what to answer to that so he just doesn’t reply instead he starts reading in his music production book. After some time, his phone beeps again with another text from Louis.

´I’m working late Friday and I have plans with old friends on Saturday so I was just wondering if we could read Sunday?`

´Yes of course :)`

Saturday comes around slowly for Harry because he hasn’t heard anything from Louis and he can’t seem to stop thinking about him. It’s long boring classes and then it’s back to the dorm to read, but when he’s put on his pyjamas and is about to go to bed Saturday night, there is a knock at his door.

He doesn’t really know who to expect, but he did not expect Louis to be the one on the other side of the wall. 

“Heey Harry! It’s me Louis, the hottest guy you know.” Harry lets out a little laugh, but yeah it is true. 

“Didn’t you have plans with your friends?” Harry asks. Louis goes past him and lays down in Harrys bed.

“Yep, we went to a club, but they were only trying to get me laid and that I can do very well on me own, just didn’t want to so I left them. Twats they are, twats!” Louis takes a deep breath like he’s smelling the air in Harrys dorm. “Also I’m wide awake and the club was close to you so here I am.” Louis gets up from the bed and goes to Harry, takes his hand and guides him to the bed so they can lay there together. 

“This bed is so soft Harry! Wow! It’s like you’re sleeping on skies every night!” Louis says, a bit louder than necessary. 

“Louis? Please lower your voice, there are other students living here.” 

“Oh.” Louis starts laughing really loud. “I didn’t even realise it.” 

His laughter dies down after a bit, it doesn’t take long before Louis realise what time it is and leaves before Harry gets to say goodbye or goodnight for that matter.

When Harry wakes up on Saturday it is like the dildo he got is staring at him, or maybe it is Harry that is the one who is staring, but no one needs to know that. He kinda wants to try it, but no. No, he thinks to himself, he can’t. it’s a bit gay, innit? Yes, it is, but still, just to try. He is in uni after all, it’s that time of his life that he is supposed to experience. 

He finds the box under his bed and takes it out, it’s not that big, really. He takes some lube, vanilla, on his fingers and put the bottle on his nightstand, but how the hell is he supposed to do this? First he lays on his back, but it’s a bit uncomfortable so he turns around and ends up laying down, but on his knees and les spread. It’s better now. He starts slowly with putting one finger inside himself, it’s good, but it is not enough. So he slowly adds a second finger and oh it’s good! Why has he never done this before?

After a while he takes some lube on the dildo and slowly pulls it inside him. It’s a bit fatter and he’s still a bit tight. 

It is good, it is so good. How come he never bought a dildo before? How come he never used a bit more time with himself?

He keeps pulling it in and out until he comes, and wow he barely even touched himself, he has to change his sheets now, but it was so worth it. 

Later that day Harry is exhausted because changing his sheets is not an easy task for a blind man. But he managed, he always does. So the day started wonderful and Harry feels wonderful now, but at the same time a bit weird. Not necessary sore, but he feels open. But what does this make him? If he likes anal sex and a girl can’t give that to him, he wonders if this makes him gay or just plain weird. 

The time flies and before Harry knows it, it is knocking on his door. He is in the middle of eating his dinner when he hears Louis knocking, but he has to tell Louis to wait a minute because where the fuck did he put the fucking dildo?!

It doesn’t take long before he remembers that he put it on the sink because he had to wash it. He takes it and puts it in the cabin under the sink before he turns the lights off and closes the bathroom door. The next minute Louis is in his bed waiting for Harry to finish up his meal. 

“How’s uni going now when it’s almost December?” Louis asks out of curiosity. He remembers when he had his last year of uni and right before Christmas everything was hysterical and he was a mess, inside out. 

“It’s alright I guess, might not be as hard for me considering I only take music related classes and I’m blind so I don’t follow the other students’ curriculum.” Harry answers slowly. 

“Oh okay, you still up for a bit of reading?”

“Yes, it’s a good book.” Harry says while he’s finding his way to the bed. 

They read for at least 10 minutes before Louis has to excuse himself and asks to use the bathroom. Harry sits in silence, completely clueless to what Louis sees when there’s no toilet paper left. At first Louis wants to ask if there is some paper somewhere, but he figures that Harry is just like everyone else and has some left under the sink with his towels and he is right, mostly. Harry has paper rolls and towels under his sink, but he also has his new dildo. 

When Louis sees it he knows it has been used and the mental image is popping up in his mind like the image of Harry, just Harry, had when he came home after seeing him for the first time. But Louis can’t get hard now so he shuts it off and walk back out to Harry and continue reading for him. After a while Louis gets a bit tired and they decide that it’s enough reading for today. But boy do Louis get more and more curios for every minute. 

“Did you try it?” and god what did he just say? It was like the words just flew out of his mouth. 

“Try what?” Harry asks.

“You know what you got from the store.” There’s a little silence before Harry answers.

“No.” Louis kind of feel bad for him because Harry probably don’t know how someone’s face looks when they are blushing and it kind of gives him away. Louis plays it off though and drops the subject. 

They continue talking, a bit of questions to get to know one another better, some jokes and a bit of football talk. The time flies and when Louis looks at his phone it’s already 11:30 pm and he should really get going. 

When Louis is about to open the door Harry can’t keep it in any longer.

“I did it.” Harry’s all red again and Louis thinks it is king of cute how fast Harry manages to blush.

“Did what?”

“I’m sorry for lying, it’s just a bit embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and sorry i posted it so late xx

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
